heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-09-14 Dinner with a concerned Friend
Things have been weighing heavily upon Selina's mind since she ran into Jynn the other night, concerns that have niggled and nagged at her and left her unsettled. Restless even. She tried to not let it get to her but eventually gave up and gave Jynn a call. An invite is extended, a chance for her to make sure he's alright under the guise of inviting him for a light dinner at her place. Jynn receives a call from Selina, it has been some time since he last seen her, he doesn't know she is Catwoman but it is good to catch up with people you made some sort of connection with. Having sent her a text informing her he will be there, Jynn finishes up what little he had to do at work then went home to change and soon arrives at Selinas. The only place he knew she had that she wanted to tell him was the penthouse. Having been invited to dinner, Jynn did bring something for her and Isis. He rings the bell at the outer doors and waits for her to invite him in. The penthouse is finished, all the repairs and remodeling completed. There's even some furniture in the apartment. Not the same style as the furnishings she had originally but close enough. Still fits within the art deco design and the over-all color scheme Selina prefers. "Hey, Jynn. Come on in. Hope you don't mind something simple for dinner. I really wasn't in the mood for anything fancy. Do you like... subs?" Yes, Selina went very casual for dinner tonight. Jynn will find several to choose from set out on the low coffee table as well as a couple six packs of soda, all the things Selina herself enjoys but seldom gets a chance to part take in. Nothing wrong with a simple dinner and as Jynn walks into the penthouse, his brow raises as he looks around. It's fully finished and didn't she say it would take a month to do? Yup, he doesn't forget much, but oh well at least Selina has her place back. He is a bit dressed down, and upon seeing the subs, a smile appears on his face and walking over to where Selina is, Jynn bows his head to her, "Nice to see you again and nothing wrong with subs at all." he tells her. He hands Selina small buqie of flowers and also hands a gliterry mouse ball for Isis that has traces of catnip. "These are for the two ladies of the house." he says. Yes, it was supposed to take that long but Selina got homesick and decided to work a little magic with the workers. The promise of three times the estimation plus bonuses and a little flirting can make miracles happen. At least Selina and Isis are home which is worth the money. The flowers are taken as is the ball, the latter getting the feline mistress' attention. It is dropped on the floor and promptly batted into the bedroom, that being all that'll be seen of the cat for now. "I think she approves," Selina says with a smile. "Thank you, Jynn. Was thoughtful of you." The flowers are brought into the kitchen so they can be put in water. "How have you been?" Well still this place is tons better then his home, but hey we all live differently and within what we can afford. Jynn sits down on the couch, watching as Selina takes the flowers and Isis with her new ball which she seems to be liking. A small smile is given to them both as he looks at the subs, yeah he is hungry but waits for Selina to return. "Well that’s good." he says as Selina mentions that Isis approves. "Your welcome Selina." he tells her. "Figured you've been inviting me to lunch and dinner, should show my appreciation." he tells her. After thinking about her last question, "I've been alright, things have been interesting the last week but other then that, I’m alright. And you, outside of finally being back home." "I don't mind doing that, Jynn. But I do appreciate the kindness." As does Isis who is busily batting the toy around albeit in the privacy of the other part of the penthouse, leaving her unworried about her feline modesty... or something. Selina sits on the couch and grabs a sandwich which gets tucked into in a rather unlady like manner. "Hmmm. Sorry. I was out shopping all day and forgot to eat lunch. I am positively famished." Casting a sideward glance at her guest, she looks at Jynn, brow quirked. "Want to talk about your week," she asks, cleverly dancing around the subject of how she's doing. Jynn reaches over and grabs a sub when Selina does, but he has been listening. "I've skipped lunch today at the center, so I know how you feel right about now." he tells her. Jynn figures as much for Isis having a good time, he did like cats just that he doesn't have one of his own, yet anyways. As he looks at Selina when she ask him about his week, he thinks about it for a moment. "Just interesting is all, I've been running back and forth from here and to New York mainly due to helping out family." he says to her. He didn't want to worry Selina about well the other things he's been doing. Selina grins a bit at the same time she pulls a pickle from under the bread, it then given a nibble as she thinks. "Seems like being busy is common for a lot of people. A friend of mine just got back into town after some extended business kept him away for a while." The sandwich is set down, traded out for a drink. "Hopefully your family is alright," she adds, looking at Jynn first and then away. A friend huh? Yup, she may be seeing someone. Leaning back and taking a bite out of his sandwich which is a turkey and ham sub. It has pickle, cheese and may only which is good thats what he likes on his subs. Chewing for a moment or two, "Well at least you and your friend was able to catch up." he says his voice not showing any betrayal of curiosity. "Yeah, it's only my aunt, she is in Vegas and apprentantly extended her stay due to her winning." he sighs. Yup, more house duty. He rolls his eyes a little, he sits his sub down and grabs a soda. Opening it then downing some of it before looking to Selina. "So what about you?" he asks coming back around to her. "Could be worse," Sel says with a smirk between sips of her drink. "She could be in trouble. At least it sounds like she is having fun, hmmm?" Again with being asked how she is, Selina pauses and thinks. "I've been alright. Mostly. Glad to be home. And am finally able to get work done as per normal." Lots of calls and the like to make that happen but all in all, Selina can honestly say she's almost caught up. "Thinking I might take a vacation." "Yeah." Jynn gives a little chuckle, but then he goes back to eating his sub. After swallowing, he looks to Sel, "Thanks for dinner." he says having not thanked her properly for it. When she mentions how shes been doing, the young man nods his head to her. Quirking a brow as she mentions thinking of taking a vacation for a bit, he smirks. "Might as well, with all that you and Isis has gone through, I wouldn't blame you for just needing to get out and away for a little bit. Get things back in focus." he states as he then goes to finish off the rest of his sub. After eating it, he washes it down with his soda. "Where do you think you may go if you go on vacation?" he asks. "You're welcome," Sel replies, smiling. "As for where I might go? Not sure. Probably Europe for a week or two. Do some shopping and relaxing. There's this lovely little spa outside of Paris." Her eyes go slightly distant as she consider her options; so many memories filter through her mind, all of various times she went to Europe, mostly for jobs. The daydreaming of days past is shaken off swiftly and she's soon back to smiling. "And might go to Switzerland. Treat myself to a new watch." Jynn leans back into the couch he is sitting on and as Selina speaks about the places she would like to go and seem to drift off a little, Jynn takes the time to just look around the house a little from where he is. He would love to if he had the money to send his parents off to some exotic place to just get away from Gotham for a bit. He loves his city which pisses him off that there is so much violence and shit happening that one who do what he does as well as the GCPD can't afford to be laxed, but still they are his parents. He shakes his head a little and looks back to Selina, "You have a pretty smile, you know that." Selina merely blushes, not too sure how to take the compliment even though she has received many throughout her years. Silent, she looks at him, eyes holding to his. The sincierety is easy to catch and she soon relaxes, the blush eventually subsiding. "Thanks. So do you," she counters with, smiling. Blinking Jynn isn't used to getting compliments, but it was nice to see that she was blushing. Which makes things a bit easier being around Selina, he didn't know how to take her once they started seeing one another as friends. But she has been easy to talk to and he's been really enjoying her company, granted there are just some things in his life he can't speak about. "Thanks." he says to her as he gets comfortable on the couch. If not for the dark caramel complexion....wait a minute, Selina will see a bit of red along his cheeks, yup she got him to blush. It is not very often that Selina gets a man to blush. That's most likely because of the type of men she finds herself in the company of on a regular basis. The sight of Jynn's cheeks coloring gets her to smirk a bit ut she doesn't press the issue. "So what's been going on with work," she asks casually, conversationally as not to further discomfort him. Ain't that something, but the blush fades and he is back to himself for the most part. Jynn looks down at the empty spot where his sub was, then looking back to Selina who seems to be content, "Work is alright, now that things are settling down with school being in session for the kids. The new programs that we are offering is helping with the afterschool stuff at the rec center, which is a lot." he tells her. He does look a bit tired but still he is able to keep that from showing too much, "Lately just been trying to rest when I can." She may have seen on him patrol later that night after he talked with Catwoman. Jynn's patrol that night escaped Selina's notice as she stayed in, the rain bad enough to keep her at home where it was nice and warm and dry. Whether or not she has puzzled out that he has been out since then is anyone's guess. "As long as you're staying safe that's what is important," she adds, that said at the same time she stands. Her sandwich is rewrapped and brought into the kitchen so it can be put into the fridge. "Oh. Just so you know, I'm going to be out of town again for a few days. Got to do some business. Well there is always a next time, though right now as she speaks about him being safe, he nods his head. But this is the second time he's been reminded to be safe, Catwoman and now her, he shrugs a little. "I will, you got to around here." he says with a sigh as he stands up and walks over to the bay windows and look out them. Gotham City is very deceptive, from this height it does look beautiful, but down below in teh areas where he live and where the Rec Center is, it's dangerous. He lowers his head a little and speaks a silent prayer, after a moment he opens his eyes. He turns to look at Selina, "Oh you are." he says looking a bit surprised. "But you just got your place back up, why not relax a bit before going out again?" he suggests. "Because I fell behind while trying to get my life back to normal," Selina says with a slight shrug he won't see as she's still in the kitchen, "and it's just me. I don't have anyone to travel in my stead." The living room is returned and she turns slightly, taking in the view of the skyline before sitting down. "I will be going on a vacation soon," she adds with a smirk. "I will be heading to Europe for a week or two." Turning around to look at her as she speaks, walking over to the couch and sitting down, staying quiet as she speaks. Jynn leans back into the couch but turns so that he is giving her his full attention. Nodding his head a little, "Well getting your home together was important and I see." he says. He does quirk a brow as she seem to have decided on where she is going. "That was fast." he smirks a little. "Well if you need someone to check on your place from time to time while your away I can." he tells her. Hell his aunt is using him to house sit and she lives all the way up in New York, why not do it for a friend. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs